In an existing electronic commerce site, posting of reviews including comments and feedback on products or the like is accepted, and the accepted reviews are shown to users. For example, a system that allows posting of an article about a product in an electronic commerce site is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. Further, a site configured to accept evaluations on the presented reviews is also known.